


Promises

by kisekimaniac



Series: kisekimaniac tackles 100 fandoms [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekimaniac/pseuds/kisekimaniac
Summary: For lissabelle week. Some dreams can never come true, completely, but they can promise to make as many of them become true.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Lissabelle eep!
> 
> I wanted to contribute something for Lissabelle week but an idea came kind of late, cobbled together when I was like maybe I can hide my insecurities by using all the prompts for Lissabelle week in one ficlet. Have fun looking for all 10 of them :)
> 
> It also fulfills the 100fandoms challenge for prompt #15 - promise

“Sleep well, darling?”

Lissa rubbed her eyes. The last battle had been tough and so many people got hurt, but thankfully all the injuries could be tended to with some healing magic and some rest. Still, after treating dozens of people, including her son from the future, Lissa had been so exhausted that she had fallen asleep as soon as she found a spare chair. Thankfully she had a rather pleasant sleep but woke up to an even better sight of Maribelle smiling at her with a tray of tea and sweets. “Yes, it was wonderful. I had a dream. We were older, wearing white dresses. Chrom, the Shepherds, everyone was there wearing nice clothes… Even Em was there and she handed me a flower bouquet and…”

“Oh Lissa…” Maribelle set the tray onto a nearby table and then brushed Lissa’s cheeks. Lissa hadn’t even realized she had been crying until Maribelle’s gentle touch had wiped away some stray tears.

“I was so happy…” Her heart was tight knowing that this particular dream could no longer come true.

Maribelle responded by closing in for a sweet kiss. It was enough to loosen the knot in Lissa’s chest, for now. Lissa would have taken another kiss but Maribelle would be upset if they did not enjoy the perfectly prepared tea and sweets. The healing tent was not the ideal setting for afternoon tea, but with Brady and Libra both among the dozen injured people resting here, Lissa and Maribelle were the only two who could heal and one of them needed to be nearby just in case…

“Can you tell me more about this dream, darling?” Maribelle asked as Lissa took a sip of tea. Citrusy, as expected. “I would like to make as much of it come true.”

Lissa began and it all came spilling out. Not only the dream of a wedding ceremony she couldn’t have but so many other related dreams that she, that they put on hold, perhaps forever, because of war, because of responsibilities…

“I hate everything about these wars. Why couldn’t we live in a different time? Yet still I think I was blessed with incredible luck. Em was so amazing and Chrom is so incredible. I could never want other siblings. And I have you.”

Maribelle shook her head. “No, I am the luckiest one. I have the greatest treasure in the world right here, next to me.” She emphasized her words by gently resting a hand on Lissa’s arm.

Lissa blushed. “Maribelle!”

Maribelle took a quick glance around the tent before scooting herself close to Lissa. In a low voice she said, “For the girls we once were…the dreamers…for the youth that came from the future…” Maribelle paused for a moment as they both thought of Brady, Owain, the others lying on cots just meters away from them. “And the youth yet to come…we will bring lasting peace.”

“Maribelle…” Lissa murmured, her heart swelling.

“And through this all, I’ll be by your side, always.” Maribelle was now cupping Lissa’s face with her other hand, so that Lissa stared into eyes that shone like hot steel. There was no reason to doubt when Maribelle looked so determined. “This is my promise to you, darling. So long as the sun continues to shine, we will never be parted.”

“I…” Lissa was stunned, like she had been many times before, by Maribelle’s ability to say the things she needed to hear in such a powerful way. “I feel exactly the same, Maribelle. I promise never to leave you, so long as the sun continues to shine.”

“Good,” Maribelle replied. She kissed Lissa again on the lips briefly before pulling away. “Now finish the cookies, darling. You’ll need that energy.”

Lissa nodded. While Maribelle went around to check on the people in the tent, Lissa munched on the last cookie. They needed to survive and win this war. For the sake of their dreams. For their promise.


End file.
